Rich Boy
by animainia33
Summary: Yami starts his first day of high school in a different town. It's tough starting school in the middle of the year at a new place, but Yami is sure that he can handle it. At least that's what he thought... Everything was running smoothly until he met the Rich bad boy Seto Kaiba...
1. Chapter 1

Yami yawned and then looked at the clock.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" He yelled as he jumped out of bed and threw his new uniform on.

He scrambled around his room looking for his back pack before his brother Atem held it up in front of his face.

"Looking for this?" Atem said

"Yeah!" Yami said before yanking the book bag out of his hand and speeding down the stairs while pulling his Jacket on.

Atem sighed and shook his head at the sight of his little brother running around like his pants were on fire.

"You can't go to school without eating breakfast!" Atem called after Yami as he attempted to leave.

"But I'll be late!" Yami responded

"Well then it's a good thing I already made you something." Atem said

time skip

"Class this is the new transfer student!" Yami's teacher said as she introduced him.

"Hi my name is Yami Sennen. It's nice to meet you all." Yami said

The class responded with a chorus of hellos.

"Yami why don't you sit behind Kaiba in that empty seat over there." his teacher said while gesturing to the seat.

Yami nodded and sat down.

The day went by faster that he expected and soon he was on his way home.

Yami walked next to Atem while they talked.

"How did your first day go?" Atem asked.

"Well! I'm really behind though..." Yami said, "but it's nothing I can't catch up on."

"Did you meet anyone new?"

"Not really but I did run into this kid named Yugi. He seemed pretty nice."

"Humm... Yugi eh? Who do you sit next to in class?"

"I don't know the others' names but I sit behind Seto Kaiba."

"Humph stay away from him he's bad news."

"Why would you say that?"

"He's a total jerk and he likes to bully people. He's also extremely arrogant he likes to flaunt his money around by making other people suffer."

"He sounds like an asshole."

"Believe me he is."

"Argggg! I can't figure this out!" Yami said as he slammed his math book shut. Normally he was good at math but not being at the school for the content the test was on made it a lot harder.

"Do you want to see my notes from last week when you weren't here?" He heard someone say.

He looked up to see none other than Kaiba staring at him holding out a note book.

"Well?" Kaiba said.

"Umm... sure..." Yami said slowly reaching out and taking the notes.

"I have no interest in tutoring you so give me back those notes when you're done. If you don't finish by the end of lunch. My Address is 2345 Domino drive."

Kaiba then walked off.

Yami opened the note book to find a slip of paper stuck to the cover. He pulled it away and read its contents:

If you ever want to hang out or talk here's my number:  
330-458-9721  
~Kaiba

"Why would he give me his number?" Yami wondered aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

Yami ran through the number in his head one more time. He didn't know why he felt the need to memorize it but he did it any way. He also saved the note that Kaiba gave him. He kept it a secret from his brother because he knew that his brother wouldn't approve. Atem thought Kaiba was nothing but an asshole but Yami knew that he did have a heart behind all those heavily guarded stone walls of his.

It was now 2 am according to Yami's alarm clock. The alarm would go off in a couple of hours. Yami knew full well that he wouldn't be able to sleep.

He rolled over and grabbed his sleek black Samsung phone and scrolled through his notifications. He stopped when he noticed that he got a text from the very number he had memorized.

 _Hey,_ it said.  
He responded with, _hey Kaiba._

He sat for a moment wondering if Kaiba would text him back at this ungodly hour. To his surprise he did.

 _I had a feeling you would save my number..._

Yami stared at the text for a moment before responding with...

 _I didn't save it I memorized it._

Yami sat and waited for what seemed like forever before he felt his phone buzz.

 _Haha...interesting... Why aren't you asleep like a normal person?_

Yami glared at his phone before responding with,

 _Are you implying that I'm not normal?_

The reply came immediately this time.

 _If you were a normal average kid like Joey wheeler or Tristan. I wouldn't be talking to you right now, let alone lend you my notes._

Yami took a second to ponder this. He hadn't realized this but Kaiba had sought him out. He could have talked to any other kid and had any friend he wanted. One party at his mansion would make the whole school fall in love with him. (Yami had only seen the front lawn when he returned Kaiba's note book to him, but he knew just by looking at it that it was as extravagant on the inside as it was on the outside.)

Yami wondered why he talked to him and not any of the other kids.

He finally answered Kaiba's text.

 _What do you see in me?_

He waited a long time for an answer but none came. He was starting to think that Kaiba was ignoring him until lunch time the next day

"Yami." Kaiba said sitting a crossed from him at lunch.

"Yes." Yami responded.

"Do you know how to play chess?"

"Yes. In fact I'm quite good."

"That's good to here."

"Why do you ask?"

In response Kaiba pulled out a chess board complete with all the pieces.

He set it down on the table and said, "let's make a bet... The loser has to stay at the winners house for the week end..."

"That's not so bad." Yami interrupted.

"And do everything the winner says for a week..." Kaiba finished.

"Your on!" Yami said triumphantly he was always up for some games and a little healthy competition.

"That's settles it then... Let the game begin!" Kaiba said before giving yami his hand to shake.

Yami took his hand eagerly and then made his first move.


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't believe it. He lost. He lost to Kaiba. Yami _never_ lost to anyone. Now he was going to have to do everything Kaiba said for a week. The staying at his house for the weekend part sounded fun though. He had wanted to see the inside as soon as he saw the front lawn when he returned his notes to him.

All through out the day Friday Yami wondered want Kaiba might have him do.

When the bell that signaled that the school day was over rang out over the hushed murmurs of his 10th period class Yami stood up, sighed and walked to his locker. He was both excited for, and dreading the rest of the week.

When Yami shut his locker he nearly jumped in surprise.

"Kaiba what are you doing at my locker?" He said in a low voice.

"Waiting for you to finish, what else would I be doing?" He said

"It's only Friday. The weekend doesn't start until-"

"Friday after school and it seams like it's that time of day." Kaiba said cutting him off, "walk with me." Kaiba walked off Down the hall and Yami followed.

"That's your car!" Yami exclaimed when he saw the brand new bright red convertible corvette.

"Well it's just one of them..." He said while swinging the keys around his finger.

Seto pushed a button and the passenger side door popped open. The black leather interior was shinny and smooth there was not a single sign of wear and tare inside, or outside the car.

Yami sat down in the comfortable seat and buckled his seat belt before closing the door behind him.

Kaiba entered soon after him and started up the corvette. It didn't just purr like a kitten it roared like a lion.  
Kaiba pushed another button and the top folded back into the trunk and the side door windows rolled down.

Kaiba slipped on a pair of aviators and handed Yami a pair of Raybans.  
Yami took them gladly and then Kaiba put the car in gear and sped off down the street.

***  
When they pulled into Kaiba's garage Yami was dumb founded.

"There's got to be at least 20 cars in here!" He said running from car to car and checking them out.

"You can look but don't touch!" Kaiba yelled as he walked away.

"Hey!"

"I have some work to do so you can hang out in the game room until I'm done." He wAved his hand and a butler appeared to escort Yami to the game room.

"You bring me all the way to your house and you have to work tonight?! What could you possibly have to do!?" Yami hissed

"Run my company of course." Kaiba replied with a sly smile.

"Your company?" Yami wondered

With this Kaiba left Yami in the game room ticked off and venting through the video games.


	4. Chapter 4

Yami spent most of his time wandering from game to game wondering when Kaiba was going to come back. Hours passed and there was still no sign of him.

A butler came into the room after a little while.

"Dinner will be served soon. Come with me." He said.

Yami sighed, "he couldn't be bothered to come find me before then could he!"

"Master Kaiba is a busy young man." The butler said.

Yami sighed again and followed him into the dinning room.

The table was huge. It was at least 20 feet long and filled with all different kinds of food. Heaping piles of fish, chicken, steak, vegetables, potatoes, anything you could think of.

Kiaba was sitting at the end of the table with a smirk on his face.  
Yami sat down across end from him. And the butler set down a platter of food in front of the two of them and left them to eat alone.

Yami looked out the window to find that it was dark.

"I didn't realize that it was that late already." He said

"Sorry my business matters took so long. Did you enjoy the game room?"  
Kaiba asked.

"Yeah I wasn't expecting to be alone though..."

"Well you won't be anymore."

The two talked for a while before Yami decided to ask Kaiba the question that had been bothering him since he lost the chess match.

"What are you going to make me do?" Yami asked him.

Kaiba thought for a moment, but didn't respond.

"Are you listening?" Yami asked, starting to get agitated.

"I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend for a week." Kaiba finally decided.

Yami blinked, "what?"

"You heard me."

"Why?! Couldn't you get anyone to fall for you?"

Kaiba didn't respond to this.

"This will only last a week?" Yami said his as his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah."

"Fine!" He couldn't exactly back down from this bet.

"Good." Kaiba said with a smirk getting close to Yami.

"But can I ask again, why?" Yami said

"Because I have a feeling your not your average person."

Kaiba stood up from the table and turned on his heel and walked away.

"I'll take you out tomorrow!" Kaiba said with a small backwards wave, "good night!"

Yami sighed not knowing exactly what to think about what Kaiba had just said.


	5. Chapter 5

Yami woke up the next morning in cold sweat. He had had a horrible dream that Kaiba had had him over and that he had asked him to be his boyfriend. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.  
 _Wait a moment... Where am I?_ He thought. But then he remembered that Kaiba did invite him to his house for the weekend and that he had lost that bet...

"Oh my Ra it wasn't a dream!" He sighed. He really had to go through with this!

"What wasn't a dream?" He heard Kaiba say. Yami jumped so high he nearly fell out of bed.

"How long have you been standing there!" He demanded.

"Long enough..." Kaiba said with a smirk.

"Please don't tell me you were watching me sleep!" Yami shot glaring at him.

"Well it's not everyday that I have some one as extraordinary as you over."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Kaiba smiled at him and then walked out of the guest bed room.

"You can't just not answer me!" Yami yelled after him. Yami huffed and then stood up and got dressed.

He still didn't understand why Atem hated Kaiba but he will admit now that he was really rude and annoying. Although something about him stopped Yami from leaving other then the fact that he would **not** back down from a bet.

Atem's POV

"Urggg! Why doesn't my brother ever listen to me!" Atem yelled pulling on his hair.

"Kaiba isn't like evil, Atem." Mai said.

"No, he's only a selfish jerk who doesn't care about other people!" Joey complained.

"Joey calm down!" Mai said rubbing his shoulder with his hand reassuringly.

Joey sighed.

"Yami is a big boy he can figure it out for himself. He's to stubborn to listen to us anyway." Mai said.

"Maybe I can talk so sense into him," Yugi said, "he seems to listen to me sometimes."

"I don't want to put you in the middle of my family problems Yugi." Atem said putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, but if your really worried about him..."

Atem cupped Yugi's face in his hands, "Last time I got involved with Kaiba something bad happened and as much as I don't want my brother to get involved with him I couldn't live with my self if you got involved."

Yugi blushed so deep his ears turned red.

"But what are we going to do? Yami is only going to get hurt." Tristen said ," and I don't want to see any of my friends get hurt."

"I don't know..." Atem said "I just hope that he comes back home soon. I hope that he will actually tell me what's going on too. I don't want him to be taken advantage of like I was."


	6. Chapter 6

"So where are we going?" Yami said with his arms crossed sitting in the back of Kaiba's limo.

"You'll see..." Kaiba said staring at him.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"What would be the fun in that?"

"Your impossible!" Yami huffed before turning to look out the window.

Yami watched as an endless stream of trees rushed by. They had been on the highway for about an hour and a half now and he was starting to get restless especially since he had nothing to do.

If this place is so far away why couldn't he just have flown us here! I know he has a private jet! Yami thought

"Why don't we play a game to pass the time..." Kaiba suggested.

Yami's interest peeked and he eyed him suspiciously, "What kind of game?"

"How about Simon says..."

"What?!" Yami laughed, "You want me to play some stupid kids game?"

"Alright then how about truth or Dare?"

Yami thought for a moment then decided, " Sounds like more fun to me."

Kaiba smirked.

"I want to go first." Yami said.

"By all means..." Kaiba said.

Yami stifled a laugh before asking, "Truth of Dare Kaiba?"

"Dare."

Yami thought for a moment, "I dare you to... Roll down the window and shout "what the hell is wrong with his Face?!" (Somebody please get this reference! XD ) At the next car that passes by."

Kaiba shrugged and then rolled down the window.

"Oh Ra are we there yet!?" Yami sighed, "We've been driving for hours!"

"It's only been a half an hour. Your starting to sound like Mokuba." Kaiba laughed.

Yami huffed before the limo stopped to turn left.

"We are almost there. It's just a little ways down the road." Kaiba said

When the limo was finally able to turn left Yami gasped as they drove toward the biggest amusement park he had ever seen.


	7. Chapter 7

Yami grinned as he walked through the gates of the enormous amusement park. Right in front of him was a tall coaster with several loops and twists and turns. Beyond that were more coasters. On either side of him were food stands and other little shops to buy souvenirs. He followed Kaiba to a separate booth where they stood in line for a few moments before Kaiba bought the tickets.

"With this," Kaiba said holding up the two tickets, "We can skip the line for any of the coasters and ride them as many times as we want."

"Your joking..." Yami said

Kaiba smirked and said," No."

"I can't believe he's staying there the entire weekend!" Atem raved while he furiously played video games with Joey, Tristen, and Yugi.

"Relax buddy!" Joey said, "It's not like it's the end of the world!"

"That's debatable..."

"I know you worried about your brother but you should have a little bit more faith in him." Tristen said.

Atem sighed but made no comment. Just then "Game over" flashed over three of the screens.

"I win again!" Yugi exclaimed

"What!?" joey hollered as he stood up and shook his fist at Yugi, "Hey I want a rematch!"

They all laughed and went back to playing their game. Atem's thoughts of Kaiba and his brother soon floated out of his mind.

"Ahhhh!" Yami yelled as the car shot down the hill of the coaster. He gripped the bars on either side of his head that were attached to the harness with a death grip. The car was moving so fast he thought that his face might be ripped off, but then the hill started to level off but not before the track Twisted and looped. Yami shut his eyes and tried to ignore the nausea forming in his stomach from all the 360s. Finally after several more hills and several more rounds of 360s the car came to a stop. Yami swallowed back some of his lunch before he shuddered and walked off down the stairs.

"I think..." Yami started to say as he and kaiba started to walk off to the next coaster, "That I'm going to be sick..."

He walked over to the closest bench and sat down.

Ugg! Now i have a headache! He thought.

"Here..." Kaiba said.

Yami looked up to see him holding out a water bottle to him.

"You might be dehydrated..." Kaiba said.

"Thanks..." Yami said taking the water bottle from him.

Kaiba sat down next to Yami and waited until he finished his water.

"I have an idea..." Kaiba said.

"What?" Yami asked between gulps of water.

"Why don't we go try to win some prizes..."


End file.
